Dangerous Man
by xBxAxMx
Summary: Just a short oneshot songfic to Trace Adkins' song Dangerous Man BABEFIC!


Okay, I know song-fics aren't exactly the favorite type of fic, but I've had this one stuck in my head for awhile now and I just had to get it written. Reviews are welcome, both bad and good

xBxAxMx

**Dangerous Man**

Ranger walked in the door and tossed his keys onto a small table by the door. He walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, grabbing a bottle of water from the inside door. He moved into the television room and sat down on the couch, lounging back into the well-used cushions. Then he grabbed the remote and turned on the television. He casually flipped through the channels until he found and old Terminator movie and then settled down to watch it.

It ended up that he didn't really watch the movie at all. He had too much to think about. Stephanie had come into work that day dressed…well, different. She had been wearing a tiny black piece of fabric that could barely be called a skirt and a button-up white shirt that hadn't really been buttoned up all too much. Ranger wasn't sure what she had been trying to do, but not many people had gotten much work accomplished that day. Hal and Carl had even fought over who got to watch the surveillance cameras near her cubicle.

If he hadn't known better, Ranger would have thought that she had done it all on purpose. But she had seemed to be clueless as to what she was doing to the guys. At one point she had even bent over to pick up a piece of paper she had dropped, which made the barely existent skirt cover even less.

Everybody in the room had stopped moving and watched her as she got up. Hal whistled. But Stephanie merely acted as though nothing had happened, pushing her hair behind her ear and walking back to her computer.

Ranger sighed and ran a hand over his face. What was she doing? And what was he going to do about it?

He hadn't noticed her leave that evening, but he was sure that the guys would have plenty to talk about on tonight's surveillance shift.

Just then he heard a noise in the other room. It sounded like the creaking of a bed—his bed. Now alert, Ranger slowly stood and, leaving the television on, pulled his gun out of his holster. He moved noiselessly across the room and stood next to his bedroom door, waiting for another noise.

He heard someone breathing inside. It was a deep, easy breathing, almost as if someone were sleeping.

Ranger took a deep breath and turned the corner, pointing his gun around the room in a quick scan. Then he looked down at the bed. A small hand was hanging over the edge, its fingers dangling limply. He could see a few brown curls sticking out of the sheets at the top of the bed.

It was obviously Stephanie, but what was she doing in his apartment? How did she even get there without him knowing? Tank always tells him when she comes up using the keypad...Well, it didn't matter anyways. The only thing that mattered was that she was in his bed.

Ranger walked over to the bed and put his gun down on the nightstand. It made a small noise as it hit the wood.

Stephanie's eyes flickered open and she blinked a few times. When she noticed him standing above her she grinned, a slow, feline smile. "Hey," she said quietly.

"Babe, what are you doing in my bed?"

She sat up slowly, and Ranger noticed that she wasn't wearing the same outfit she had been earlier. To be quite serious, she wasn't wearing much of anything. The sheets slid down to her waist to reveal a black lace bra that seemed ready to overflow with her breasts. Ranger's mouth went completely dry. The only thing going through his mind was that Stephanie was a really dangerous woman.

"I've been waiting for you," she said. She reached toward him and slowly slid her hands under his shirt and stroked the hard muscle. She felt his skin twitch at her touch before he pulled away.

"Why?" he asked her, trying his best to keep his voice normal.

She looked at him with a wry smile. "Isn't it obvious?"

He shook his head when she reached for him again. "What's going on Babe?" he asked carefully. This isn't like you."

"Maybe you don't know who I really am."

Ranger looked into her eyes, surprised. He quickly masked his expression, putting on a blank face. He was silent for a moment and she sat there waiting patiently for him to respond. "I'll sleep on the couch," he said finally.

He saw a brief flicker of hurt in her eyes before he turned to leave. Before he could move a step, however, her arms wrapped around him from behind, encircling his neck. "Are you sure?" she whispered in his ear.

Ranger closed his eyes. His body was screaming at him to take her in his arms and do what he's wanted to do forever. But his mind knew better. "What about Morelli?" he asked quietly.

He felt her grin before she kissed his ear. "Morelli who?" Then she bit his neck right above his collar bone.

Ranger surrendered with a groan. "I'm giving you two seconds to change your mind," he said.

She opened who mouth to respond, but he interrupted her, "Too late," he said and kissed her, pulling her close.

_Usually I'm level-headed ain't too excitable_

_Keep it on the slow and steady, Mr. Dependable _

_Always had the same job, the same look, the same friends _

_That's the way its gonna stay _

_That's the way it's always been _

_I never knew I had another side_

_But girl with you I'm Jekyll and Hyde _

_  
When the lights are down low _

_And you nibble on my neck _

_I can't be held responsible _

_For what might happen next _

_No telling what Ill do _

_When I get you in my hands _

_With a woman like you _

_I'm a dangerous man _

_Yeah I'm a dangerous man _

_  
All the things I want to do _

_All the things I want to say _

_I never met anyone _

_Ever made me feel this way _

_You're like a drug, baby _

_You make me crazy, honey _

_Make me want to rob a bank _

_And make love in the pile of money _

_  
Don't try to act all _

_Innocent and sweet _

'_Cause you know exactly what it is you do to me _

_  
When the lights are down low _

_And you nibble on my neck _

_I can't be held responsible _

_For what might happen next _

_No telling what Ill do _

_When I get you in my hands _

_With a woman like you _

_I'm a dangerous man _

_Yeah I'm a dangerous man_

_  
I'm a fairly dangerous man _

_  
When the lights are down low _

_And you nibble on my neck _

_I can't be held responsible _

_For what might happen next _

_No telling what Ill do _

_When I get you in my hands _

_With a woman like you _

_I'm a dangerous man _

_Yeah I'm a dangerous man_

Stephanie lay across Ranger's sweaty body, breathing deeply in the aftermath of their passion. He sighed as she tucked her head under his chin. When she felt her fingers stroke along his sides he resisted the urge to moan and instead flipped them over so that he was on top.

"Hey," she said with a fake pout, "I was enjoying myself."

"So was I," Ranger replied. "A little too much." He grinned and gave her a quick kiss. "But I'm sure I can find other ways to give you enjoyment."

He saw the playful desire in her eyes when she replied in a husky voice, "I'm sure you can."

He took his time, letting them both enjoy every moment, every touch.

When they were sated for the second time, Stephanie smiled and turned to look him in the eyes. "You really are a dangerous man."

_FIN_


End file.
